Save Me
by Winter's Harvest
Summary: A one-shot songfic containing a lot of rain, a really good song, and some contemplative moments curtesy of the pharaoh.


Disclaimer: Yumi no Oni owns nothing. I swear!

Dedicated to Seraphina and Seth, because this song reminds me a bit of you two with exception for a few lyrics. Also dedicated to everybody else out there who knows what I'm talking about. SYRINGES!

* * *

Rain splattered down the desolate and abandoned streets of the lifeless city. The torrential onslaught of water seemed to have washed away what little hope and happiness the city had made for itself. Now the entire population seemed filled with restless depression, ever-growing energy which wanted only to wallow in its own thoughts.

The late night chill breezed over the sodden little town as if to warn it of reality's return. But to no avail. The mood only became less enthused.

Every single person had been affected by the constant rain. Each heart shadowed and lifeless. But none so as the heart of the great pharaoh. Three days of the sky's tears had brought him to the edge of mental exhaustion and dejection.

__

_It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair_

Three days. She'd been gone for three days.

__

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you  
How I cried_

Yami sighed and turned over, his crimson eyes closing only for a second. Why did she have to leave? She could have stayed here, with him.

Another sigh and the pharaoh was on his feet. Shivering, he pulled on a sweater and headed for the roof. Now was the perfect time to reflect. The entire city sleeping. Yugi nestled deep in his bed. It wouldn't matter if his yami went off for a while.

__

_The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived the lie  
"I love you 'til I die"_

Resting in a small alcove made by two joining pieces of roof, Yami watched the lightning dance across the sky. For a few moments, he was breathless, in awe of nature and her magic.

But quickly his heart ached again, fleeting images of himself and his koibito. The spirit sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

Three days. Two left. He tensed at the thought invading his head. Had he been left alone? Yes and no. She had left him three days ago. Three days of isolation. Yugi-tachi had requested that he join them in the arcade or poking fun at Kaiba, but he had declined; retreating into the darker corners of his mind. For three days he sulked, not letting anything else penetrate his thoughts. Buried deep in his own seclusion. He need someone to get him out of there. Someone to say it was alright.

He needed a savior.

__

_Save me, Save me, Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home_

He could just see it. She would get off that plane, smiling and glad to be back. Light would cascade through the windows, blending with her own natural light that she seemed to carry. They would embrace, and he would act like everything was fine. Like everything was normal. Like his entire world seemed to fade around him when she wasn't there. She'd smile and ask him if he'd missed her. He'd smile and say you could say that before kissing her forehead and grabbing her bags.

__

_The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love ?  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent_

His semi-happy thoughts were punctured by horrible visions of the past. The others who'd hurt him. The ones that left marks. The ones that had lied and said I love you.

Yami grit his teeth and tried to force the demons from his head. "No one loves you, no one cares." They taunted. And for a moment, he believed them. For a moment, he was alone with no direction. Engulfed by clouds of uncertainty. But then her voice seemed to call to him, warm and soft. Through the rain, the lighting, the demons and the stress. Calling him back into submission.

__

_Save me, Save me, Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me  
Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home_

The spirit of the puzzle buried his head in his arms and let the crystalline tears run down his face. They shattered into tiny, shimmering crystals, joining their brothers from the sky.

__

_Each night I cry and still believe the lie _

But it wasn't a lie. He knew it. She knew it. That was all that mattered.

__

_I love you 'til I die_

Yami brushed off the gossamer remains of his emotions and left the roof. His heart felt lighter, his head more clear than it had been in three days.

A cautious smile adorned his face as he made his way into the house.

He still needed a savior.

_(Save me, Save me, Save me)  
Yea, yeah  
Save me yeah Save me oh Save me  
Don't let me face my life alone  
Save me, Save me  
Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home_

* * *

The end! My head voices made me do it, I swear! Lol, R&R if you would please. The song is Save Me, by Queen.


End file.
